1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus and a control method for a master-slave robot for generating motions of the master-slave robot, a master-slave robot, a control program for a master-slave robot, and an integrated electronic circuit for controlling a master-slave robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A master-slave robot in which a person remotely manipulates a master robot to allow a slave robot to perform tasks is attracting attention in various fields.
In the medical field, there is endoscopic surgery where a surgeon performs surgery by remotely manipulating a master robot while watching endoscopic video displayed on a monitor screen, to move forceps gripped by a slave robot. In addition to an advantage in that the surgery can be performed such that an affected area, the forceps, or the like, is enlarged and displayed on the monitor screen, even if there are no specialist doctors in the scene, remote surgery can be performed.
In addition, in the manufacturing field, there is proposed a master-slave robot that remotely manipulates or teaches a slave robot which performs a fine task, an enlargement task, or a task required skills. In particular, for a fine task performed under a microscope, a fine task can be easily manipulated by, for example, an enlarged display of hands, an increase in an amount of movement of a hand manipulation, or a reduction movement.
All master-slave schemes require a function of manipulating a master robot to smoothly manipulate a slave robot without hand shaking. In addition, the master-slave schemes require a function of feeding back a force applied to the slave robot, to the master robot.
Meanwhile, there are proposed techniques in which a master-slave manipulator automatically adjusts a motion ratio between a master robot and a slave robot, according to an enlargement factor of video displayed on a monitor (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).